Rick,your my hero
by Rick13
Summary: My take on the end of Countdown


_Fallon ended the conversation abruptly by walking away from Castle and me. Castle had saved New York City along with me. He saved me from freezing to death and by yanking those wires that stopped the damn bomb. And here we are in the precinct at 4 a clock in the afternoon._

"_Hell of a day huh?"_

"_Hell of a day", she replied with a grin._

"_You know, I was thinking…"_

_She looked at me with that gorgeous smile and I could see the firework in her chocolate brown eyes._

"_I was thinking maybe… " _

_I was half trough my sentence when I saw him, Doctor motorcycle boy was heading towards us. _

_I changed my mind about telling Kate how much I care and love her. I couldn't say it not with him here. She saw that I was going to tell her something really important so she looked at me intensely trying to give me sign to continue. _

"_I should go home…, rest, long day"_

"_Goodnight"_

_As I turned my back I heard her slightly confused saying._

"_Goodnight"_

_I felt something against me. A body of a big man with a black leather jacket and I smelled his cologne. As he tried to hug me I felt that he was not the person who I wanted to hug me. I wanted Josh because he had that passion, that drive to do the things he loved to do. He had been sweet and kind but he wasn't there when I needed someone to hold me, to take care of me. _

_All I now wanted was the man who saved an entire city by just pulling some wires. I wanted Castle to know that he was the one who could be there for me when I needed someone. _

_As Josh pulled me in for a hug I rested my head on his shoulder slightly turning my head to look at the writer who I fell in love with. _

_I slightly pulled away from Josh's embrace wanting to tell him that he could go back to Haiti. _

"_Josh, you weren't there when I needed someone."_

"_Kate, honey are you breaking up with me?"_

_I heard the sound that meant that the elevator had arrived. _

"_Josh, I don't need you anymore", and with those words she quickly collected her coat and she sprinted towards the elevator._

_Castle waited a moment before hitting the button hard with his hand mentally cursing the damn doctor for interrupting his intimate moment with Beckett._

_He rested his head against the back of the elevator. Just as the elevator doors closed they opened showing an beautiful yet exhausted detective Kate Beckett hopping into the elevator. _

"_Beckett, what's the matter?"_

"_Push the button please", she said while a big mad figure tried to storm into the elevator. _

_As Castle quickly pushed the button for the second time the doors closed and the figure slammed against the metal eventually falling to the ground. _

_He saw the tears forming in her eyes. _

"_Beckett, what happened", he asked her sweetly._

"_Castle, can I go with you to your home?"_

"_Of course", the writer said._

_She stood there hoping that Josh didn't take the stairs. She looked at the control panel of the elevator. She saw that he had pushed the lowest floor they could go to. _

"_Aren't we going to take a cab", she asked shaky._

"_My car is in the parking lot of the precinct", he said determined. _

"_Okay."_

_The elevator opened and they saw the parking that was under the precinct. Without asking Castle took her hand and she smiled a bit while they were walking towards his car. _

_Castle took his key out of his coat and he opened his new car. He helped her stepping into the front seat next to the driver's seat._

_Castle stepped into the car himself and he sat on the driver's seat. The engine started and Castle drove them to his apartment. _

_Fifteen minutes later they were at the Castle residence. They just walked into the apartment after Castle set off the alarm that he had set a week ago. _

"_You want to drink something?"_

"_Water is good", she replied._

_She sat down in the comfortable couch when he was back with a glass water. _

_She took a sip from the water feeling a little better from her quick break up with the doctor._

"_Castle, Rick I want to tell you something."_

_He sat next to her._

"_You can tell me everything you want Kate."_

"_When mister motorcycle boy was hugging me I realized two very important things."_

_He smiled at what she called him, he had called the doctor the whole time that she and him were together that._

"_What did you realize", he asked careful._

"_He wasn't there when I needed someone, someone to hold me, but you were and it's because of you that I survived both the freezer and the bomb."_

_He could see that she was about to cry. _

"_When he hugged me I realized that he was not what I wanted."_

_Castle was wisely silent but he felt some tears rolling down his cheeks._

"_I told myself that I can't deny my feelings for you anymore Rick, so this is me swallowing my pride and saying it out loud."_

" _I care about you as much as you care about me and I know that I like you for a long time but I have to add something to it."_

_Castle was speechless, breathless and touched by the words the beautiful Kate Beckett said._

"_In the freezer I tried to say you something very important, I love you Rick and I'll always be there for you", she said sincerely looking him in his ocean blue eyes. _

_She swept the tears that were rolling down his cheeks. _

_Castle gathered all the courage in him and he finally said it out loud for the first time in his life to the woman he admired. _

"_I love you too Kate and I'll never leave you. _

_She closed the gap and her lips crashed down on his, she kissed him._

_He couldn't believe what happened but that didn't matter as he took her lower lip between his and he sucked on it. She moaned into his mouth._

"_Oh, Rick."_

_He put his hand in the crook of her neck and he brought her face to his nipping on her lip. Her hands wrapped around his neck as he deepened the kiss putting his other hand on her waist and he pulled her on him on the couch. _

_They stopped as she tried to get his clothes off. _

"_Kate, listen I want to take this slow with you, I have been waiting for a long time but I'm sure that I can wait a bit longer."_

"_Thank you Rick for being so sweet and caring."_

_He kissed her again and this time he kissed her with all the passion he had since the last time they kissed. _

_It would not be long before his mother and daughter would come home and find him sleeping on the couch with his partner in his arms and her head on his chest. _


End file.
